The function of Wifi (wireless fidelity) is an important function of the present electronic device. Because Wifi location, Wifi direct connection or miracast interworking functions are necessary on some electronic devices, and cannot be replaced by the Ethernet, each electronic device may have to have the WiFi function.
In order to enable each electronic device to surf the Internet using Wifi, in the prior art, each electronic device is usually provided with an independent physical Wifi device. However, interference may exist between Wifi devices due to the particularity of the Wifi device.